


The Greatest Gift

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Surrogacy, Surrogate Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: “I think we might just have to accept that maybe…we weren’t meant to be parents,”Lance felt something just break inside of him. He didn’t know what it was but he was just overcome with this feeling of anger at the world. How dare Keith and Hunk be kept from having a child, one that he knew they would do anything to care for. It wasn’t fair and Lance wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.“No. You two are going to be parents and if I have to carry the baby myself, I will,” he promised. Both Hunk and Keith’s heads snapped up at that, their eyes wide.“What?” Keith whispered in disbelief. Lance gave him a small smile in return.“I will carry your baby for you,”





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist to listen to while reading (it makes a difference, I swear):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMesxQI9PdYebRMVR0vsnenQzP-6vDgVo

Living the lives that they did, everything came as a bit of a surprise. Being pulled into space was a surprise, becoming the defenders of the universe was a surprise, and finding friends who became family was a surprise. Especially with their dynamics, usually a pack consisted of a head alpha, head omega, there may be more than one alpha or omega if the pack was large enough but typically the rest of the members would be betas.

In their pack, there were two alphas: Keith and Hunk, two betas: Shiro and Pidge, and one omega: Lance. Now in normal situations, the two alphas would be fighting for dominance of the pack and the only omega of the pack, but once again they were surprised.

Hunk and Keith ended up falling in love.

Now Lance would have been put out, being the one that alphas instinctively chased after all; but after listening to Hunk talk about him for **_literally_** four hours while they flew back from a mission together, he’s surprised he didn’t fall for Keith.

“I’ve just…never felt like this before,” Hunk had said with a small smile and a blush on his face. Honestly, Lance was shocked that he didn’t burst into tears at the confession, he was always a sucker for love stories and now he was right in the middle of one. It was like a dream come true.

Sure it was hard; for many reasons really. Number one: they were fighting in an intergalactic war where anything could happen at any time without notice, and number two: they were an alpha couple. Not to say that they were slaves to their dynamics or anything, but alpha did butt heads often. There were times when Lance would wake up in the middle of the night, the feeling of dread deep in his stomach and he would hear faint yelling through the wall where Keith’s room was. He could never hear what exactly they were yelling about but he could smell the angry pheromones that seeped out. Those instances were few and far between but he couldn’t help but worry about the outcome and if that would be it for them. It never was though, often times they had made up even before the next morning.

They truly were an amazing pair. Especially in battle. Keith was quick to lash out with his sword and Hunk could shoot down a crowd before they could even think about advancing towards them. They became known throughout the galaxy for being a sight on the battlefield; something to be feared.

As their time in space dragged on, Lance became less of a watcher of their relationship and more of an admirer. He didn’t need the Altean version of soap operas that he attempted to figure out in his head when he had a perfectly in love couple in front of him. Pidge called him creepy but after Shiro sat down beside Lance to watch Keith and Hunk slow dance through the kitchen, she clammed up and joined them.

The day the two of them got married; Lance cried almost as much as he did when they first got back to Earth. He was Hunk’s best man (of course) and could barely get through his speech without warbling his words and wiping at his eyes.

“You both deserve love and you found it in each other in the strangest of settings; you made me want to find love and helped me see that it can be found anywhere,” he finished. He looked over and saw Hunk glance at Keith and give him a sweet smile.

At this point in their lives, it looked like everything was great. After the whole political issue of aliens landing on Earth was dealt with (not that the paladins gave much of a shit, they’d been in a war and weren’t going to take any unfair treatment); Hunk was given a position in the Garrison’s engineering department, training others to understand and build the technology that they came back with. Keith became a flight instructor and combat trainer (along with one of the most popular professors in the school). They bought a little house in the town nearby the Garrison, where the rest of the paladins ended up buying housing as well. They were well respected and liked in the neighbourhood, had lots of time to spend with each other and their friends, and had stable, well-paying jobs. They were living their best lives.

Until they started trying for a baby.

It was so hard for Lance to see his friends going through something like that. He held Keith as he cried, cursing his body for something he couldn’t control. He sat with Hunk as he tried to stay strong after their first miscarriage. He’s cried himself ragged himself, watching two people he knew were meant to be parents have the opportunity ripped away from them time and time again.

“There’s nothing else left for us to do, the doctor said that a pregnancy would be too hard on either of our bodies,” Hunk told him one day, Keith’s hand clutched in his own. Lance’s mouth dropped open and he looked between the two of them in shock. Keith gritted his teeth and looked down at his lap, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“There’s nothing?” He asked lowly in disbelief. “But they’re always coming out with new things, there has to be some sort of procedure or something,”

“There’s not,” Keith mumbled, leaning over to lay against Hunk’s side. “I think we might just have to accept that maybe…we weren’t meant to be parents,”

Lance felt something just break inside of him. He didn’t know what it was but he was just overcome with this feeling of anger at the world. How dare Keith and Hunk be kept from having a child, one that he knew they would do anything to care for. It wasn’t fair and Lance wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.

“No. You two are going to be parents and if I have to carry the baby myself, I will,” he promised. Both Hunk and Keith’s heads snapped up at that, their eyes wide.

“What?” Keith whispered in disbelief. Lance gave him a small smile in return.

“I will carry your baby for you,” he repeated. They glanced at each other before they both burst into tears and leapt forward to pull him into a hug.

“Are you serious?” Hunk asked, searching Lance’s face for any hint of a lie but he only shook his head.

“Of course I’m serious! Make the appointments, plan the baby shower, I will carry a baby for you guys!” Lance insisted.

Turns out carrying someone else’s child was a lot more work then they thought. There was a lot of tests, medicine, and appointments, but Lance went to everything without fail; and soon enough.

“I’m pregnant!” Lance cheered running out of the bathroom, waving the pregnancy test excitedly. Hunk and Keith jumped up from where they were anxiously waiting and ran over to the omega. Without hesitation, Keith snatched the test from Lance’s hand and stared at it.

“Augh, Keith I just peed on that,”

“I literally don’t care,” he laughed, dropping it on the counter and spinning around to hug Lance. “I can’t believe this is really happening,”

“Well, you better start, you’ve got a lot to prepare for,”

* * *

They waited a few months until they were sure that everything was stable. When they decided the time was right; they invited Pidge, Matt, Shiro, and Adam to their house.

“So are you going to tell us why we’re here?” Pidge asked quirking a brow. Hunk and Keith glanced nervously at each other.

“C’mon guys, it’s good news!” Lance burst out with a wide smile.

“Wait, you know?” Hunk asked looking over at Lance.

“Yes! Now tell them!” He confirmed before getting up and excitedly shaking Keith’s arm.

“What’s going on guys?” Shiro asked. Hunk wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him close.

“We’re having a baby,” Keith said softly.

There was a beat of silence before they jumped up in excitement, smiles stretched across their faces. Shiro was already fanning his face trying not to cry with Adam at his side smiling and rubbing his back; while Pidge ran up to the two of them and attempting to wrap her arms around both of them.

“When did you find out?” Matt asked, looking between the two of them.

“A couple of months ago, we wanted to be sure that this was actually happening,” Hunk explained with a smile.

“And everything’s good?” Pidge asked stepping back. “Wait, which one of you is pregnant? You can’t be too far along,”

“Actually…” Hunk trailed off with a smile and dragged Lance to join the small huddle. Lance dragged his sweater up to reveal his small baby bump. They gasped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Lance is our surrogate,”

* * *

One thing he would never get tired of seeing was Hunk and Keith at work. They ate lunch together every single day and it was literally the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Especially since he made their lunches on Tuesday because he’s just a good friend okay. In all honesty, they were his meal testers since he was always Hunk’s on the Castle ship.

They would come down to communications at lunch and Lance would explain what he made that week, with a dramatic flourish of course and then shoo them on their way again. Lance watched them go with a smile. As he turned he let out a small smile at what he saw.

“Roy, what are you doing?” Lance asked, walking up to him.

“Lance! Uh, fancy meeting you here,” he said as if he hadn’t been peeking out behind the corner to walk around at the right time.

“I think it’s the other way around actually; fancy meeting you in my department that’s not even close to the simulators or the classrooms,” Lance shot back, propping his hand on his hip.

“Right…” Roy trailed off nervously, looking down at the ground.

“Is there something you needed?” He asked. Roy scratched the back of his neck and looked back up at Lance.

“I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to…grab a drink sometime? I mean, not a drink because you’re pregnant! But maybe dinner or something, whatever you want!” Roy blurted out. Lance stared at him in silent shock, hand resting on his belly.

“You mean it doesn’t bother you?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“What?”

“Me being pregnant,” he reiterated.

“What!? Of course not, what you’re doing for your friends is amazing! I’d never be able to do it!” He praised. Lance gave him an appreciative look and nodded his head.

“Most alphas don’t even look at me,” Lance hummed.

“Well, I’m not like other alphas,” he boasted puffing out his chest for a second before immediately deflating. “God, I’m sorry, that sounded really conceited,”

Lance giggled and smiled up at him, reaching out to put his hand on his arm.

“I’d love dinner, how’s Friday after work?” He asked walking past him to go back through to the Communications offices.

“Friday’s greb-gh, it’s great!” He floundered, head turning to follow Lance.

“Great, I’ll meet you at the simulators when I’m finished,” he waved, pushing through the doors and leaving Roy alone in the hall. Roy’s eyes were wide as he leaned against the wall, clutching his uniform over his rapidly beating heart. His face flushed red and a small smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. Unbeknownst to him, Lance was in the exact same shape on the other side of the doors.

* * *

“So Lance, I heard something interesting the other day,” Lance looked up to see Matt smiling, no that was a smirk, he was smirking at him. Lance sighed and saved his progress report to pay attention to the rebel.

“What’s that?” He asked boredly. Strangely, it only made Matt smile wider.

“You’ve got a date this Friday,” he said, pointing a finger at him. Lance blinked and leaned closer to him.

“He told you?” He hissed, eyebrows furrowing. If Roy was one of those alphas that took any opportunity to brag about the omegas that they were able to hook; he wasn’t going to get any time from Lance.

“Good God no, he was just looking unusually happy the past few days, lucky bastard,” he spat with a pout. “Anyway, anyone with eyes knows that Roy likes you so I just assumed that he finally worked up the nerve to ask you out,”

“Wait, really?”

“What? You haven’t noticed how flustered he gets around you?” Matt teased. Lance gave him a bored expression.

“Matt, the number of times I’ve talked to him about something other than work can be counted on one hand,” he snorted.  “Our schedules don’t match up well,”

“You’ve got a point,” he said, rubbing his chin contemplatively.

“You work with him a lot, right? What’s he like? Anything I should look out for?” He asked, returning to his work.

“I’m gonna be completely honest,” he said mono tonelessly. Lance’s eyes shot up at the tone. “Roy is a fucking sweetheart and if you hurt him I’ll take you out,”

“Hey! Shouldn’t this be the other way around? I’m basically carrying your niece or nephew! It doesn’t matter, the point is you should be protecting me!” Lance huffed, turning his chair away from Matt.

“Aww Lance, I’m just kidding,” Matt snickered, folding his arms and resting his head on Lance’s desk. He expected for Lance to turn back around, an exaggerated pout on his face but instead, his shoulders started shaking.

“Lance?” He asked quietly.

“You don’t think I’d actually do that…do you?” His voice was trembling as he looked back at Matt. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his chin was wrinkling from the sad frown that was on his face.

“W-what?”

“You don’t think I’d knowingly hurt someone like that, do you?” He cried, jumping up and grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and shaking him.

“No of course not! You’re like the nicest person I know! I’m sorry!” He said quickly, waving his hands frantically. Lance snorted and sat back down, a small smile on his face again. “Wait, you’re not sad anymore?”

“Nah, I was just kidding. I am still bitter about you defending Roy instead of me though,” he huffed, typing away at his computer.

“You know I would choose your side over Roy’s any day, don’t you?” Matt smirked leaning back on the counter, all panic suddenly forgotten.

“Yeah of course,” Lance rolled his eyes playfully. “But seriously, is there anything I should know about him before we go?”

“If I’m being completely honest, no. There’s not a single thing I can think of that would throw me off about him. He’s completely smitten with you and he really is a sweet guy,” he hummed. “But if you do need anything when you’re out with him, just text one of us,”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Lance said appreciatively.

* * *

To him; Friday came a little fast. It wasn’t as if he was dreading going out with Roy but the more he thought about it, the more scenarios he came up in his head that could ruin their night. He brought a change of outfit with him to work that day and waited patiently until he could clock out. At this point pretty much everyone knew about Lance’s date and gladly waved him off when he needed to go get ready. None of his clothes that he usually wore on dates fit him anymore, so he settled for a simple pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top, and black flowy cardigan. He clipped a couple of gold bangles on his wrist, with matching gold studs in his ears and looked himself over in the mirror.

“Jesus,” he muttered to himself. He really was getting big; he was reaching around six months. Did Roy seriously want to go with him? Especially while he was looking like this? At the thought, Lance started to panic a little; what if this was all a sick alpha prank to make fun of him.

No. He shook his head. Those kinds of alphas you could spot from a mile away. Especially if Matt was watching. If Matt trusted him, then he could too.

He smoothed down his cardigan one more time, nodded resolutely to himself in the mirror and left the locker room.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Garrison was a lot more nostalgic then he thought. Although, he did spend a good chunk of his youth in these walls, reaching for his dreams. He felt that sometimes he knew his way around the academy too much, he was able to sneak out dozens of times after all.

He really did love this place. He met all of his best friends, people he considers family here. It was hard to remember sometimes that he was the only one on the team that wasn’t offered a position in the actual Garrison, instead he was offered a spot on the communications team. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job but he’s a pilot at heart, he didn’t want to be stuck on the ground for the rest of his life.

He glanced at his watch and realized that Roy would still be in with his students in the simulator.

As soon as he entered the room, he could hear Iverson explaining the simulation and what they would be learning about it in the following year. He stood against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him and watched the large display monitor. As cadet after cadet started making the same mistake, one that was easily avoidable he could practically hear Iverson’s blood rising.

“LINE UP!” He yelled, stomping his foot. The cadets scrambling into line, their hands straight by their sides in attention. Iverson glanced back, meeting eyes with Lance.

“McClain,” he said and gestured for him to come closer. With a beat of hesitance he did and stopped by his side. Iverson laid a hand on his shoulder.

“How long has it been since you’ve been in a ship or a sim?” He asked, still looking at the cadets.

“Um, a year and a half I believe sir,” he answered, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Why don’t you show them how it’s done,” he suggested. Lance blinked, looking up at him in shock. He was almost taken aback by the grin that Iverson gave him but he only smiled nodded and with Iverson’s help climbed into the simulator.

As he sat down in the seat, he made sure to list any possible risks to the baby. In the first year sims, they didn’t use any G-Force simulation and they were only dodging debris. He could barely contain his excitement as the machine was powered on and space appeared before him. He went directly into the mindset of the Blue Paladin and briskly avoided anything that came near him without a problem.

The last time he was even in a simulator was the day before they were launched to Arus. Even when he was spending every waking moment in the simulator, it never felt this freeing. Maybe it was because it’s been so long since he’s been anywhere near the sensation of flying but that didn’t matter.

Even though it was nowhere as difficult as piloting one of the lions and didn’t compare to one of the higher level simulators, it was definitely enough to impress the crowd of cadets outside, and helped him not miss the pilot’s seat so much.

He was all smiles as Iverson helped him back out of the simulator and helped steady him. They both turned back to the now stunned cadets, who were watching them with gaped mouths.

“You would all benefit by taking McClain as an example, learn to fly like him, think like him. He’s one of the Garrison’s most talented pilots and we’re proud that he came back to work with us,” Iverson said, pacing in front of the cadets. “We’ll continue this lesson on Monday, you’re all dismissed,”

The cadets glanced at each other for a moment before filing out of the room.

“Thank you, sir, that means a lot to me,” Lance turned to Iverson a soft smile on his face.

“I’m only telling the truth McClain,” Iverson replied. “I also wanted to tell you how impressed I am with you and what a gift you’re giving to Garrett and Kogane, not many people would be able to go through with it,”

“Yeah, well, I’d do anything for them,”

“Sorry to cut this short but I don’t think your date knows that he’s allowed to interrupt,” he chuckled gesturing over to the wall where Roy was nervously rubbing his hands together and glancing up at the two of them. Lance let out a full body laugh, clapping Iverson on the arm.

“Oh, that poor boy, I’ll talk to you later,” he turned and walked over to Roy.

“H-hey Lance, you look fantastic,” Roy greeted, a blush on his face. A genuine smile crept across his face and he ducked his head.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself,”

“R-really, I haven’t even changed yet  and I’m sweaty and I-”

“Take the compliment Roy,” Lance laughed, covering his lips with his finger.

“Right, um, I’ll be right back I’m just gonna change, I’ll be quick,” he promised before bolting into the locker room.

“You choose a skittish one McClain,” Iverson deadpanned.

“Shut up,” he replied with a pout.

* * *

It wasn’t like their date started off badly. Roy came out looking fantastic and he nervously handed Lance a bouquet of flowers. It was what came after that was bad. They got to the restaurant Roy reserved a table at and were turned away because of a full house.

“But I made a reservation!” Roy argued. The seater gave him a bored look and repeated that they were completely full.

“It’ll be an hour wait,” they continued. Roy shook his head and looked over at Lance who was silently watching the exchange.

“What do you want to do?” He asked quietly.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” he decided, not knowing how long he’d be able to stay on his feet.

So they left and they searched. There was nothing else available; so they found themselves sitting at a McDonalds, waiting for their Big Mac meals. Although they weren’t where they originally thought they would be, there wasn’t a moment of awkward silence between them.

Halfway through Lance telling him about their adventure to the Space Mall, Roy glanced down at his watch and visibly recoiled.

“Crap, we missed the movie,” he winced. He looked up at Lance guilty. Lance thought for a moment before he reached over and swiped Roy’s keys. He pushed himself out of the booth and grabbed Roy’s hand.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he smiled dragging him up.

* * *

It turned out that surprising someone at the top of a hill while being six months pregnant was a lot harder than he thought. Halfway up the hill, he got Roy to uncover his eyes and let him latch on to his arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern.

“I’m fine, just not as fit as I used to be,” Lance reassured him. “Just keep your eyes on the ground,”

“Got it,” Roy laughed, patting the top of Lance’s hand. They stopped at the top and Lance turned so they were both facing each other. He took Roy’s hands in his own.

“Alright, look up,” he said. Roy tilted his head up and was greeted by hundreds of glittering stars. His eyes widened as he gazed across the bright sky.

“Do you like it?” Lance asked hesitantly.

“Like it? I love it, Lance, it’s gorgeous,” Roy breathed out in amazement.

After a little bit of help from Roy, they were both laying back in the grass watching the stars.

“I come up here when I need to think, pretty much every important decision I’ve made has been up here when I’m watching the stars,” Lance explained. “Applying to the Garrison, switching classes, carrying a baby,”

“This is absolutely amazing, you’re amazing,” Roy said, Lance looked over at him in surprise and amazingly he saw absolute certainty in his eyes but only a second later, he was looking away, his face suddenly creased.

“Lance, I am so sorry,” Roy’s voice was wavering dangerously and Lance could tell that he was just moments away from crying.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“This date, it was a disaster, I’m so sorry and now I’m crying, Jesus,”

“Hey, hey, hey, I had fun Roy,” he said, rolling towards him.

“You did?”

“Of course I did; do you know how many dates I’ve been on with alphas that just take me to dinner and brag about themselves the whole time? Do you know how many times a restaurant has been full and they ask me if I just want to go home with them? I’ll tell you this, it’s been a lot,”

Roy sniffed and sat up.

“You brought me flowers, you asked me what I wanted to do, you let me take you somewhere that’s important to me, you actually listened to my stories, I had a great time tonight Roy,”

“Are you sure? You really deserve a lot more than I was able to give you,” he breathed out, almost collapsing in on himself. Lance laughed and reached out to rub his back.

“Honestly Roy, this has been one of the funniest dates I’ve ever been on,” he assured him. Roy sniffed and wiped at his nose and nodded his head.

“Are you okay?”

“I honestly feel like I’m gonna throw up,” he admitted. “You might want to stand back,”

“Oh please, I can handle puke, I had morning sickness remember?”

He didn’t really end up puking but it’s the thought that counts right? Only a handful of people can say that their boyfriend was so nervous on their first date that they nearly threw up.

* * *

If anything, their first date is the thing that helped Lance fall in love with Roy and when he says fall, he means a free fall. It was hard not to smile whenever he would come in with flowers, or just bring him something that made a long day easier.

It also helped that he was there with Lance when he had to go to appointments. Hunk and Keith tried their best to be at all the appointments but with their jobs and responsibilities, it wasn’t always possible. Especially since they had to get a lot done before they would be able to take paternity leave after the baby was born.

He was lucky that when he started feeling kicks they were in the middle of a movie night over at their house. He was snuggling close to Roy when he doubled over with a small breath.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Roy asked concerned. Lance nodded and his hand went to his belly and immediately he felt a kick aimed at the hand. He gasped and looked over at Hunk and Keith.

“They’re kicking,” he said happily.

“What?” “Really?” They were almost tripping over themselves as they hurried to Lance’s side and collapsed in front of him. They looked up at Lance hesitantly and he nodded excitedly. When they put their hands on his stomach, the kicks increased and they stared in amazement.

“Well don’t crowd, we want to feel too!” Matt complained, squeezing between the two of them on the floor. Lance laughed and leaned against Roy again, reaching out to grab his hand.

* * *

He and Roy spent a lot of their free time together over the next few months. Since Lance was on leave until he gave birth, Roy found himself driving out to stay with Lance more and more often. It was always so satisfying to see Lance’s surprised/happy face when he showed up at home after a long day at work. Most of the time Lance would be lounging in his small sunroom out front, either laying back on the couch or lazily rocking on the porch swing. Whenever he saw Roy coming, he’d push himself up and meet him halfway with a hug and a kiss. All the time together allowed Lance and Roy to plan a lot of surprises for the couple. Even though they weren’t allowed to do anything for the baby shower.

“Lance we all agreed that you’re going to lay back and enjoy the shower with Hunk and Keith,” Adam insisted, making him sit back in one of the couple’s lawn chairs.

“I know, but I’m also their best friend I should at least do something,” Lance admitted, hands going to pick up one of the games again. Pidge reached out and slapped his hand, making him drop the paper.

“I think giving birth to their baby is enough, come on, go sit with your boyfriend or something,” she said, gesturing over to where Roy was talking to Shiro and Matt.

“Fine,” Lance sighed but pulled himself up to waddle over to them. He slid his arm through Roy’s and leaned against him. Roy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

He watched the next game play out with a smile; to be completely honest he wasn’t so fond of baby shower games. Most of them consisted of diaper jokes and what presents the parents got. What he did like was having his friends around and hanging out with them. Thankfully; Hunk and Keith seemed to feel the same way and only invited a small group of friends over, most of them Lance knew as well. Roy came back sometime in the middle of the game and stuck to Lance’s side, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand holding a large balloon.

“Alright Lance, now it’s your turn,” Pidge announced turning to the omega.

“Alright! Are you guys ready to see what you’re having!?” Lance cheered, shaking both of their shoulders in excitement. They both reached out to steady him, worried that his baby weight would tip him over. Smiles stretched across their faces and they let him go to take the large balloon from Roy.

“Ready?” Lance asked again stepping away and joining the small group of friends they invited over.

“3! 2! 1!” The small group chanted while the husbands smiled wide and bright. At once they threw their hands up, popping the balloon and were rained on by pink and blue glitter confetti.

“Uh, Lance?” Hunk questioned, looking over at the omega, but he was standing there a big smile on his face and shaking with excitement.

“You’re the proud parents… OF TWINS!” He cheered, throwing his hands in the air. Their mouths dropped open and their heads snapped to face each other.“Boy and girl,” he added with a grin.

“And finally I can show you this,” he said quietly, walking up to them and handing over his ultrasound.

Hunk carefully took it and held it out for them to see clearly. Keith reached out and laid his hand on Hunk’s arm, his other went over his mouth as his eyes welled up with tears. Hunk smiled and wrapped him up in a hug as he let out a quiet sob. After so many tries and so much heartache, it finally felt like they were actually going to be parents.

They didn’t care about the crowd, they didn’t care that they were alphas. At that moment, they were just expecting parents.

“Thank you so much Lance,” Hunk croaked, wiping at his eyes.

“Aww, come here,” he said, walking forward to bring them into a hug. They clung onto him, soaking his shoulder with tears and mumbling thank you’s.

“I actually have one more surprise for you guys, since Roy and I were the only ones who really knew about this,” he said pulling back. Roy came up beside him and held out a wrapped box to the couple. Lance was almost bouncing in excitement as they ripped the wrapping paper off together.

“It’s a tradition in my family,” Lance explained as they pulled out two sets of small knitted hats, onesies, and booties, one in pink and the other blue.

“These are adorable, where did you get them?” Keith asked, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers.

“I made them, what did you think I’ve been doing for the past two months?” Lance laughed watching their faces turn shocked again.

“Thank you so much, Lance!” Hunk said, wrapping him in another hug.

* * *

Around the last few weeks, Roy started sleeping over at Lance’s house. He had been getting too big with the twins to do a lot of things on his own and frankly, he took comfort in having his boyfriend with him. Not to mention the fact that both Hunk and Keith were going to be away the next couple of weeks and he didn’t want to be alone if the twins were born. The way things were supposed to work out was that the twins would be born after Hunk and Keith returned home. As many people know though, due dates weren’t completely accurate.

Lance woke up in the middle of the night, his stomach tightly cramping and soaking wet. It only took a moment to realize what was happening.

“ROY!” He yelled, hitting his boyfriend’s shoulder until he let out a grumble and opened his eyes.

“Wha-” he groaned, rolling over to face Lance.

“My water broke, we need to go,” Lance panted, struggling to push himself up. Roy’s eyes snapped open and he leapt up, grabbing the duffle bag they packed the other week. He slung it over his shoulder and raced around the bed to help Lance up and out to the car.

* * *

On the other hand; Hunk and Keith were trying to enjoy their time away. It wasn’t exactly right to say that just Hunk and Keith were there; out of the paladins, only Lance hadn’t been able to go. It was pretty hard when they had a baby coming at home and they didn’t know when Lance was going to go into labour. Currently, they were in a dinner hosted by the Garrison to meet with other countries about the security of space.

***RING***

Keith winced and reached out to silence the call when he caught sight of the caller ID and quickly picked up.

“Hello?”

**_“Keith, thank God you picked up,”_ ** he sounded out of breath and panicked. Keith eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” He asked, waving away Hunk’s concerned gaze when he looked over.

**_“I don’t want to rush your trip or anything, lord knows when you guys will be able to get out ne-”_ **

“Lance, what’s wrong?” He interrupted, now gaining the attention of the rest of their friends.

**_“The babies are coming,”_** he breathed out. **_“We’re on our way to the hospital now,”_**

“Holy shit, we’re on our way, we’ll see you soon,”

**_“Alright, see ya,”_ **

“What’s happening?” Hunk asked as Keith pushed away from the table and grabbed his arm to yank him up.

“The twins are on their way,” he smiled goofily. Immediately Hunk’s face lit up and he practically leapt to his feet.

“We’ll cover for you two,” Adam assured them, handing them their jackets.

They raced to the airports, their spirits higher than air. They couldn’t help the smiles that stayed glued to their faces as they bought the earliest tickets they could home. As soon as they cleared security and were sitting at the terminal waiting to board, Keith called Lance again.

“Hey Lance, how’s everything going?” He asked as soon as he picked up, wincing at the pained whimper that came from the other end.

**_“Fine, I have to wait a little bit to actually go in. What about on your end?”_ **

“We’re just waiting to get on our flight but I don’t think we’re actually going to be there for the birth. I just-I can’t wait,” he shakily admits, cupping a hand over his mouth. Tears already rolling down his cheeks he gripped Hunk’s hand in his own.

**_“Hey-hey, those better be happy tears,”_** Lance admonished, smiling on the other side.

“Don’t worry, they are. Everything just finally feels real, it finally feels like we’re going to have a family of our own,” he chuckled, wiping away his tears with Hunk’s hand.

**_“If you guys want, I don’t have to hold them so you can be the first,”_** he suggested.

“Lance no, we want you to hold them. You’re going to be a godfather anyway,”

**_“…really?”_** Keith hated how unsure he sounded.

“Yes, of course! You’re our best friend, you carried our children for us, you’ve given us so much, this is the least we could have done, we’re going to be repaying you for the rest of our lives,” Keith ranted, glancing at Hunk every once in a while with a shocked expression.

After the mess of trying to get Lance to understand that yes he was the godfather and yes they were sure that it was the right choice; they had to board the plane. They sprung for the onboard Wi-Fi and Roy messaged them about 20 minutes into the flight that Lance was in labour. It was both a message well received as well as a nerve-wracking experience.

* * *

Before they went up, they stopped at the gift shop and picked up a bouquet of flowers. A quick stop to the nurses station and they were on their way. Both of them teared up a bit when the nurses on duty congratulated them.

“Thank you,” they both choked out.

“They just brought the twins in to visit again, so you’ll be able to see them right away,”

They glanced at each other nervously and headed down the hall. They clasped hands and stood outside the door, almost unsure of their presence there.

“Are you ready?” Keith asked Hunk. He let out a big breath and nodded resolutely. Their hearts were beating out of their chests as the door swung open.

Lance was laying back in his hospital bed, a small baby in pink cradled against his chest, while Roy sat in the rocking chair beside the bed, a blue swaddled baby carefully cradled in his arms. They both looked up, smiles stretched across their faces. Almost silently, the two new parents walked forward, transfixed by the scene.

“Well, come on, don’t you want to hold your children?” Lance asked quietly, holding the baby securely in one arm and reaching out with the other one. Keith answered the call and walked forward, taking Lance’s hand in his own.

Roy got up from the rocking chair and gestured for Hunk to get in. They both positioned their hands correctly and gently laid the babies in their arms. Almost in a daze, Keith walked over to stand beside Hunk so he could see what his son looked like as well.

“Wow,” they looked up at Lance’s voice and saw him staring at them a soft smile on his face as he held Roy’s hand.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful family,”

That’s what broke them, they cried and held their children close. They pressed kisses to their heads, told them just how much they loved them and how much they couldn’t wait to take them home. Tears rolled down their cheeks and sobs filled their lungs, but this time it was a happy cry.

Hours later, the rest of the team came in. Iverson had let them leave early, telling them that family was more important than some meeting. When they got there both Lance and Roy were asleep, cuddled up together on the hospital bed. Keith and Hunk both sat in rocking chairs that the nurses dragged in for them.

“Hey guys,” Hunk whispered.

“How is he doing?” Pidge asked, gesturing to Lance with a nod.

“He’s good, just tired,” Keith replied. “Now onto the important part,” he joked looking down at his daughter.

“Fuck you, important part,” Lance groggily said as he dragged his eyes open. Keith huffed out a laugh but didn’t criticize him for his language.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Sore, really sore, but happy,” he laughed, looking over at Keith and Hunk. “But Keith’s right, let’s get to the important part,”

“Names?” Matt asked


End file.
